


Серьезный разговор отца с сыном

by ktj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Воспитательный процесс. Отец вводит сына во взрослую жизнь…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серьезный разговор отца с сыном

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: при написании воспользовалась идеей из Comedy Club.  
> Жанр: Стёб.  
> Есть перевод этого текста на польский вот тут - http://hpforum.ok1.pl/viewtopic.php?t=3891

\- Папа?! – удивился гриффиндорец. 

\- Здравствуй, Гарри. Вот, смотрю, ты совсем взрослый стал...вырос…, - сказал Джеймс, взъерошив растрепанные черные кудри сына. 

\- Но как... как такое возможно? Почему я здесь? И, собственно... где это я? – неуверенно спросил парень, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

\- Не важно, сынок, это ведь магия. Просто, настало время для серьезного разговора, - начал Поттер-старший. – Ты ведь скоро школу заканчиваешь? Да…вырос, конечно, столько лет прошло... Пора нам с тобой поговорить по-мужски. Девчонка у тебя уже, наверное, есть? 

\- Эээ…нет, девчонки нет. 

\- Нет девчонки? 

\- Н-н-нет девчонки…, - заикаясь, проговорил парень. 

\- Ну а так чпокаешь кого-то? 

\- Ну, н-нет, ну а зачем…ч-чпокать? 

\- Да ты что? Ты что, Гарри? Эх, я в твои годы… Да я чпокал всех подряд! Земля горела под ногами! Про меня даже «Ежедневный Пророк» писал и когдографии были с подписью «Всех чпокает!»…Ты что, Гарри! Надо сейчас начпокаться на всю жизнь, чтоб потом не хотелось, понимаешь? У тебя же есть в классе нормальные девчонки? 

\- Н-ну... есть... есть, но они не чпокаются… 

\- Сынок, все чпокаются. Все чпокаются, я тебе серьезно говорю, надо сейчас начпокаться, наперед, чтоб потом не хотелось… Скажи есть там какая-нибудь классная блондинка? 

\- Есть одна - Лаванда Браун, но она по Защите очень слабенькая… 

\- Причем здесь Защита, Гарри? 

\- Нет, ну я просто не понимаю, как это человек не может запомнить ни одного пыточного проклятья… 

\- Сын, поверь мне, еще ни одной блондинке ни одно пыточное не пригодилось! Ты же у меня умный и надо этим пользоваться. Подойди к ней и скажи: «Лаванда, ты по Защите не дотягиваешь, приходи, я помогу подтянуть и натянуть там все что нужно…» Ну, чего ты? Надо сейчас начпокаться, чтоб потом не хотелось… Понимаешь? 

\- Да нет, вот Молли Уизли говорит, что девочка должна быть хорошая, умная из приличной семьи… 

\- И как, есть такая? 

\- Да есть, Джини Уизли…Но она некрасивая… 

\- Что ж, привыкай, Гарри, привыкай. Такая наша мужицкая доля, понимаешь. Одни чпокаются, другие - из хорошей семьи… Надо сейчас начпокаться, чтоб потом не хотелось! Травку куришь? 

\- Нет! 

\- Зря! Надо сейчас накуриться, чтоб не хотелось больше никогда в жизни! Что ни разу не курил? 

\- Нет ну, ребята предлагали, но надо было на Зелья идти… 

\- Так зелья что надо получаются! 

\- Порнуху смотришь? 

\- Э…смотрел летом пару раз, но мне не понравилось. Драматургия слабая, сюжет никакой. 

\- Три девки семь матросов, какой еще сюжет? Эх, ты меня реально подводишь, Гарри! Ну ладно… 

\- Нет ну миссис Уизли говорила… 

\- Что она говорила? Это она тебя, что ли воспитывала? 

\- Ну да, наверно… 

\- А шрам на лбу откуда? Помнишь, я тебя побрасывал на руках и говорил «Расти, Гарри! Вырастешь, будешь всех чпокать!» А кто в этот момент в дверь позвонил? 

\- Волдеморт?  
\- Да…глупо получилось… Молли твоя, из хорошей семьи тоже…Ох, Гарри, Гарри…Ну хоть друзья то у тебя есть? 

\- Да. Друзья есть. 

\- Ну, хоть друзья есть, - с облегчением заметил Джеймс. 

\- Друг у меня Драко, - в изумрудных глазах мелькнули искорки. 

\- Драко... Драко Малфой? - задумчиво повторил Поттер-старший. 

\- Да, – блаженно улыбнулся Гарри. 

\- Подожди… это голубой, который? 

\- Да нет…, - покраснел гриффиндорец. 

\- Ты чпокаешь его?! Да я… Да… Я тебе устрою! 

\- Нет…не-т…н-нет, - лепетал Гарри. – Он меня! 

Джеймс Поттер на мгновение утратил дар речи. 

\- Как это!? Как это он тебя чпокает!? Малфой?! Ты что, рехнулся?! 

\- Ну, а что тут такого? Ты же сам говорил, чтоб не хотелось…, – оправдывался Гарри. 

\- Я тебе дам «чтоб не хотелось»! Я тебе устрою…, - ринулся к сыну Джеймс. 

Гарри зажмурил глаза, мечтая оказаться в любом другом месте, да хоть у Волдеморта на рогах... 

*** 

Поттер медленно приходил в себя. Щурясь от яркого света, он пытался рассмотреть помещение, где оказался: белые стены, такого же цвета потолок, едкий запах каких-то лекарств, однозначно… это Больничное крыло. 

\- Гарри, ты как? – прохладная рука легла на пылающий лоб гриффиндорца. – Тебе плохо? 

\- Драко…, - прохрипел Поттер. – Пить… 

\- Сейчас. Я быстро. Потерпи милый, - через минуту Малфой уже поил своего парня, осторожно поддерживая его за плечи. 

\- О, вижу, мистер Поттер уже пришел в себя, - знакомый язвительный голос мастера Зелий заставил Гарри вздрогнуть, проливая на себя воду.  
\- Северус! Как ты можешь? У ребенка сотрясение мозга и ему нельзя волноваться, - запричитала подошедшая Помфри. 

Гарри непонимающе смотрел на суетившуюся медсестру. 

\- Я что, опять бладжер головой поймал? – пытался пошутить гриффиндорец. 

\- Не опять, а снова, – усмехнулся Драко и потянулся к любимому за долгожданным поцелуем. 

\- НЕТ! – воскликнул Поттер, резко отклоняясь назад. – Нет, Драко, отец против наших отношений… 

\- Что, - не понял Малфой. – Чей отец, Гарри? 

\- Мой, - совсем тихо ответил гриффиндорец. 

\- Гарри, ты сейчас отыхай, а я попозже зайду... и мы поговорим, - сказал Драко, стараясь не повышать голос, как, и положено при разговоре с душевнобольным, и поглаживая засыпающего парня по голове. 

\- Профессор Снейп, а может его… того? – шепотом спросил слизеринец. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, Драко? – уточнил зельевар, ехидно усмехаясь. 

\- Может его снова стукнуть чем-то, вдруг это поможет вернуть ему разум? – с надеждой в голосе поинтересовался парень. 

\- Боюсь, что мистеру Поттеру, уже ничто не поможет, – трагично начал Снейп. – Невозможно вернуть то, чего отродясь не было… 

*** 

Гарри Поттер тихонько посапывал во сне. Внезапно он почувствовал, что кто-то нежно гладит его по голове. Гриффиндорец открыл глаза. 

\- Мама?! 

\- Да, сынок! Пришло время нам серьезно поговорить с тобой. Ты уже вырос, скоро школу заканчиваешь… 

\- Не-е-ет! - закричал парень, пытаясь выкарабкаться из цепких объятий Морфея.


End file.
